User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Tia Hallibel Okay, in the english dub, her name is Hallibel, pronounced "Hal-ee-bell". It was for some reason however, spelled with only one "L". I know because I put it on captions when I watched the episode with her in it this saturday. If you have DVR, then I suggest that you watch the episode where the espada gather and put it on captions and read the captions while you watch the episode. I was surprised and so happy about it! Plus, really, just because her last name is pronounced Hariberu in Japanese doesn't necessarily mean that her name is Harribel. I mean, the letter "L" doesn't exist in the Japanese language, along with the letter "C", so how do we know her name isn't "Hallibel"? Like I said, watch the episode with captions. Oh, and his name is Szayelaporro as refrenced by Shonen Jump and the captions, although we know it has a space in it... and apparently, the black guys' name is Zommori, now Zommari. Hmm... dubs are very strange! Amagai Well since the original issue was posted back when we had almost no admins and/or set organization other than posting the question an having however wnated to answer give their opinion, it was left as such for a long time. However now that we opted more organization an trying to use offical names rather than un-official close translaions his name should be Syūsuke. And I'll actually have to disagree on you on the way his name is spoken on the series (can't say anything on video games for him, since i haven't see or played any game that he appears) but the way the name is pronounced is in three sylabels as opposeed to two Sy-ūsu-ke rather than Shūsu-ke the second is silent both times. However if you think we need to look into it some more I'll agree to it. WhiteStrike 07:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Agree we'll talk it out with him an come to an agreement on it. I seriously doubt we'll need anyon else to be involved on it. WhiteStrike 07:45, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well Salubry says he is not to well informed in the subject, I'm a more inclined toward using Syūsuke since is the only written form of his name that I seen, but I'll leave it to you to either decide on your own or ask the other users you had in mind for their imput, either way I'll agree with your decision on this one. WhiteStrike 17:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Well from what you have shown I would think we should go about it like this. Being that we are a wiki based on western standard I would go for the spelling without the y as we have not been using the japanese interpretations or standards in the naming scheme as its confusing to westerners, nor should we start now. It is quite obvious the way japanese spell the name in the english format is somewhat different but they are using second hand knowledge of english spelling in either case be the way we spell it or theirs the meaning is still that same, so its ok to leave it like we have it. Thats my vote.Salubri 04:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I check both links you left in page and I guess the real question boils down to if we go with how the Japanese would spell it or how we would spell it. If it where any other manga or anime Shusuke would be my choice hands down, but Bleach is a little different. Lets take for example the Arrancar names are meant to be more of a spanish theme, however someone who speaks fluent Spanish (my self for example) would not spell their name as such. Since Bleach series in general has a disting way of naming their charaters, like using extra letters where not needed (Ggio when it could just be Gio, Nnoitra when it sounds more like Noitora) is what leaves my with the spelling of Syusuke being more correct in this case. Also I watch the game video and a couple of scenes from the anime where he says his name and I didn't see any diference in the way he proounces his name. WhiteStrike 10:45, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa Isn't it plausible that Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa is similar to a Bankai? For 2 reasons. 1: He's an Arrancar, so he gained a Shinigami's Zanpakuto and Powers. It makes sense that he'd be capable of Hollow-like Bankai. 2: They commonly refer to Resurrecion as "release", like Shikai and it has a Release Command. It's just a theory and I was wondering if you though it made sense. WestleyCole 14:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto arc Well that's kind of good question. I guess since the Amagai arc was going at the same time as the manga was in Hueco mundo and we have it after the Hueco mundo it would make sense to place this info after the FKT arc. WhiteStrike 17:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Preferred Style I have a quick question for you. I referenced the Bleach_Wiki:About page, and I see that Shinigami, Arrancar and Hollow are captizalized. Is it the admins' perference, then, that Vizard also be capitalized? I see that it's applied inconsistently throughout articles, and when I make edits, I thought it'd be nice if I could make changes to fit this wiki's preferred style regarding the word Vizard as well. Twocents 00:56, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Just wanted to check if you made a decision regarding this. :) Twocents 05:56, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Not a problem. :) I understand that you have other things to do than attend to my anal-retentiveness regarding consistency in style. Thank you very much for replying, and I'll consult the other admins as well. Twocents 06:01, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Other people's comments Well it was just for my user page...Priyam abigail 19:54, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much....will doPriyam abigail 20:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I did it again..what function? I don't even know myself.. read some info on uploading images and just followed instructions... first I save images to my desktop and then while editing upload the image then insert it.. i will do what you told me to next time right now i'm too tired to argue thank you for checking on me !!!!!Priyam abigail 21:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Well you've got to check on me later too because I HAVE GOT TO SLEEP i'm in India and it's already three in the morning...will get back to you tomorrow i.e Indian timePriyam abigail 21:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I believe in pairings a lot too. I think that Ichigo and Rukia are going to end up together. Ishida and Orihime, Yoruichi and urahara, and Hinamori and Hitsugaya. Viz media could have done a lot better on the dubs. Johnny yong bosch and Michelle Ruff are good. Toshiro needs help. Steve Staley did really well for Hisagi though. It beats me. I am in love with toshiro and Ichigo! sorry that last message was from me, anjetti23. Hollow Ichigo i just want to say he is a hollow and i can prove it with two reasons: its in his name and it is saied by the Vizards that Ichigo must defeat the 'hollow ' inside of him and even its any type of hollow {Arrancar,Inner Hollows, ext.} its still a hollow. RE:Hyorinmaru Ok this is somewhat of a ridiculous notion in my opinion. Hyorinmaru is one zanpakuto owned by Hitsugaya. The movie is not canon and nor is it relevant seeing as even in the instance of the other guy it is stated that while exceedingly rare its not entirely impossible for two shinigami to possess the same zanpakuto though its against the law. Hyorinmaru the spirit has its own page for obvious reasons of the arc. There is no reason for a disambiguation page. Hyorinmaru should link either to Hitsugaya or hyorinamru's spirit page and not to some one time movie character who really doesn't matter whatever info about hyorinmaru is on his page but not relevant to the wider scheme of manga and anime. Thats my take.Salubri 05:21, 7 August 2009 (UTC) New pages I'm working on another wiki right now that only has 10 articles, but I created a new page about the actor who voices the main character and am I allowed to that because frankly the five who are the only ones on that wiki are barely if not ever available so I needed to ask an admin.--SalmanH 13:28, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks for the help. HI! HI! Thanksfor the message and the welcome! ^^ Hey I'm thinking that the point is not getting across with the one guy on the talk page for kido and hachigan if you could back me up a bit so this doesn't end up crazy. Also I looked at the addition by ancient chaos on toshiro's page i personally dont think a reference going to the rival from the movie needs to be on his page as it has nothing to do with him its fine to link it to the zanpakuto spirit page but hyorinmaru's toshiro's not some non canon villian form the movie it doesn't need to have a link on his page.Salubri 05:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Well what i was referring to was the bakudo discussion on hachi's talk page and the unnecessary info talk on the kido page. Both issues come from the same person and im thinking he's not getting the concept thats why i asked for back up. As for the hyorinmaru thing theres already a link on the spirit page. Whitestrike and myself are against the disambiguation page so he made proper links on the spirit page as the other guy isn't really that important honestly but he has a link there as well.Salubri 06:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Editting Hello! I Was Just Wondering....Ive Noticed Whenever I Make A Change On Any Character As if To Add A New Picture Or More About Them Its As If Someone Changes It Back...Is Their A Reason For that? WHY? Why do you keeping undoing my edits to the 13 Court Guard Squad members Trivia? Extensive Editing As you know I've been doing extensive editing and referencing on the pages in the past months, currently im doing Yoruichi's page and its literally more work then i had anticipated even compared to Urahara's or most of the captains. In any case this is like my second day of doing it and to escape having to deal with edits in the middle of the overhaul i temporarily locked the page, if u feel the need to you can take it off but if you could leave it , it would be good so i can finish up and then take it off when im done. Also i am concerned that the same thing might be necessary for Rukia, Ichigo & Renji's pages which im saving for last because they are so extensive. Just figured id let you know whats going on.Salubri 19:46, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Greeting Arrancar109 Hi there, just wanted to drop a message to say you, WhiteStrike and Salubri are doing heaps of editing lately, good job guys =D Just wondering if I've been of any help?AuronValentine 17:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Logic What exactly is the logic behind reverting edits that only remove unnecessary data? All of them still go to the pages originally intended, they just do so by going through the redirects rather than having additional characters in the code. Ancient Chaos 23:43, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Archive template Alright, sure go ahead.--SalmanH 16:31, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Help Arrancar109, I need your help. SalmanH and I are trying to create a Samurai Jack wiki and we have hit a bump in the road; we can't make new pictures. We know how to use ones from other sites, we just don't know how to make our own and place them on the site. Can you help us or do you know anyone who can? Please reply.--Moe1216 19:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Follow up Hey! i was wondering if you had come to a decision about one of us becoming the active Beaurocrat for this wiki. The past few months we have considerably increased the amount of trafic information that goes thru our wiki and i think we could use one or two more adminds to help. I been noticing some users that have become really active and are following and helping keep our rules for the wiki. Let me know what you got so far and for the record if you decided on yourself as being the one over Salubri or myself you got my vote then. On another note have you amde your decision on Amagai's first name? Let me know what you got and thanks in advanced. WhiteStrike 23:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Navigation Hachi's page isnt acting right the quotes and category sections arent coming up but they are there in the editing page im not sure what to do or even whats wrong.Salubri 06:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) fixed.Salubri 06:14, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Turns out when someone did the reference for the part they added on to the unique kido section they made it /ref> instead of the correct way. I figured after being totally stumped that was the only logical explanation turns out that i was right.Salubri 06:24, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Pluralization Guidelines This was actually something that in the early stages of the wiki (more than a year ago) had been agreed upon. Words klike Shinigami, Vizard, Arrancar are not pluralized (no "s") while those like Hollows, Pluses, Humans are. The are some more words that are I would considered them to be the same for singular and plural but at this moment I can't quite recall. If you feel that some of these words should be or shouldn't let me know and when we have a concesus I'll be sure to add it to the manual of style. WhiteStrike 08:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :as for Vizard and Arrancar I see them both as being plural and singular, yspecies and the name of the group especially Vizard, and Arrancar is never used in context to be needed plurazation in the original japanese version. Well like I said tis is my opinion on the matter and if you belive it needs to be revised than we'll vote on it. WhiteStrike 08:30, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :So as seen in the newest chapter cover Tite Kubo has decided that the plural for of Hollow is Hollowes inatead of Hollows what we have been using, however it should also be noted that in chapter 70 he spelled it as Hollows. So what's your take on this do we keep it as we have it or is it time for a new do we roll with the new spelling. WhiteStrike 08:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Upcoming voice roles It's on the "Latest News" section of her site with a picture, I honestly just googled her name and her official site came up first, for Michael Greco I had to add the word Bleach to it or I only got some photographer (hence the P. where he's credited in the article). I just checked Wikipedia and she doesn't have a page. The first place I check for any voice roles is the actor's official site. Ancient Chaos 02:46, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Permission Actually, you have been quite helpful in matters like that and please don't think that you neglected me in any way it was just that I posted that message last night and when I looked at it this morning I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable by seeing a message like that.--SalmanH 05:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Senna Trivia Removal Hey there, Where would you recommend the trivia about Senna's musical theme be redirected to? Would it be better-placed under Memories of Nobody or Music? Thanks! --Stradiviper 14:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Question About the Movies I think in the interest of space there is only room for what is relevant to the manga and anime episodes. The Movies and stuff along those lines aren't presented in the appearance in other media section and maybe the information should just stay where it is as you have suggested. On the other hand the alternative is to allow that information to presented as a link on the character page (under appearance in other media) specifically for that information. But no i don't think that their is room for that information. for example Ichigo's page is big already and will only get larger as the storyline goes on, the more important information should be highlighted. So either it stays where it was previously as you suggested or my alternative but not directly on the character page.Salubri 03:09, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Zabimaru Hey I just looked at the Zabimaru (spirit) page and how could it have been possible that Renji made zabimaru "submit" to him if he didn't know about that form from before?--SalmanH 06:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) That about sums it up, thanks. Kenpachis trivia hi there,i edited the kenpachi trivia part,he has a lot of trivia because hes one of the most complex character in the series,i hope its ok what i edited,thanks in advance. User: Twelve Souls I had been tinking the same thing. Creating apage for souls and having pluses a subscetion of it would make sense. all pluses that move into soul society become regular souls and in the cycle of life everything pretty much starts out as a soul. That's my take on this let me know if this is what you meant or if you had something else in mind. WhiteStrike 15:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Admin i was wondering if i could be admin and be allow to block or ban users and i want you to know im here to correct any mispellings if that's ok with you Significant Battles You may recall a couple of weeks ago in the forums there was an idea to create an article containing info on the major battles characters were involved in. Do you think this would be a good idea? I ask because none of the admins posted on the thread to say yes or no. TomServo101 13:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Scroll Box An User left a message about putting a scroll box in the references for articles that have a large amount of them. I think is a good idea an I know how to go about doing it but I wanted to ask you what's your take on it before I do anything. WhiteStrike 06:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) list of users Hi, I've only heard this once before and was confused by it what are Captains Captain commanders and Lieutenants on that list.--SalmanH 18:04, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Favicon I have a silly question for you. When you added this wikia's favicon, about how long did it take to show up? I added one on a wikia I am the admin for (kuroshitsuji) about 20 minutes ago, and it's yet to appear. I just wanted to check to see if that was odd (and thus, perhaps I did something wrong in adding it that I need to investigate) or if that's pretty typical. I defer to your experience! Twocents 21:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I need to tell you somethin.edit Madnessdom. is removeing the voices of Aarnoiero Arunerie's page. I edit on there so I redo it. I hope that helps Arrancar sama. and also have a talk with Madnessdom. and Madnessdom is keep removeing the voices of Aaroniero's page again. can you tell him to stop. I hate redoing this. if so come to my page for a talk and also talk to that Madnessdom. later friend.. Eliskuya2 00:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Aizen revision Hi, Just wondering why you reversed my Aizen Trivia revision. Kyouka Suigetsu is the only zanpakutou with psychological effects.Animeluvr92 01:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Main page Hey im not sure who does the main page but its not me, but im concerned that is well into september and nothing of the current winner Lisa Yadamura is being featured. Shinji is still up and it seems out of place that nothings been done, regardless of her possibly having no picture featured in the manga pages.Salubri 18:46, September 6, 2009 (UTC) thank you.. that was my first time trying to write anything in a site... can u cheak if i broken the Spoiler Policy. thank you Shun Shun Rikka No problem. I decided to leave it alone when SlashQueen mentioned the character book. From the appearance & voice, I thought it is a female (still kind of do), but the character book saying otherwise makes that doubtful. It is not something I care strongly about either. I won't change it again. --Yyp 09:49, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Skin changing Alright, so i try to change the skin right? i pick slate and save changes. then it goes to it, and it looks good. But then once i go to a different page, it reverts back to this sapphire ugly blue crap. the box next to let the admin override is unchecked. Yet it still happens... Why give me a choice if it wont really give it to me?!?! clearing the cache/cookies does nothing. im in firefox--G3N3T1C 15:16, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Lisa Hey, I saw on the Main Page that you were having trouble finding a picture for the Featured Article of the Month. I spent a bit of time looking around in the manga, and I can see your issue - Tite doesn't seem inclined to give her a full page like the other characters we've featured! But I found a couple of pages that might work, if you want to take a look: *http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/218/17/ *http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/218/14/ *http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/366/13/ Unfortunately, those were the largest pictures of her I could find in about 30 minutes of searching where the quality was at least okay, and there wasn't a bunch of stuff over her or in the background. I hope this can at least be of some use, so she can at least spend 2/3 of her month in the feature! Twocents 17:13, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Glad to help out! And no worries. The favicon eventually showed up - about eight hours after I asked you about it. I guess I just got a little anxious, haha. Thanks again! Twocents 17:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Updates I updated several character bios with genuine facts from numerous japanese sites which gain access to the manga issues alot earlier then usual american manga sites. I was wondering why when I update set characters with pictures and info someone changes all the info back a few minutes later. I provide images with the details, such as my latest edit on Starrks wolf abilities. Yet its still changed back without proper warning or reason. Gotei 13 May I ask why you reverse my edit on the Gotei 13 page? It wasn't vandalism now was it incorrect. It was only a small fact added to the trivia section. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 22:04, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, and i will. Favicon I was thinking about it and the administrators should change the Favicon to something more suitable for Bleach. I am not sure what is up right now, but it appears to be Ichigo. However, a Favicon should be a symbol to represent the wiki. Don't you think?--Kylecharmed 19:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Apache http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karen_Strassman look--a17280fdec998b452275c942c7dfe2cb 04:37, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Karakura rizer http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/249/20/ this page shows kon dressed as karakura rizer even though it was a tiny and basically random image does it count as canon well as far as Kon goes even though he did nothing and no explanations were written, but just in case.--SalmanH 20:06, September 20, 2009 (UTC) could you stop please I stated a theory about wonderweiss being a vasto lorde and it was kept,but recently,you decide to delete it,why?you deleted again also,its not fair. User: Twelve Soifon image Please do not revert the image. Soifon's pic hasn't been updated since Soul Society arc and that current anime art style is very different. Plus the newest picture I just uploaded is actually slightly better resolution. So unless you have a very good reason to revert things, please refrain from doing so. Thank you. Tinni 23:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I'll try and find a better pic for Soifon but I am not sure what the problem with the latest Aizen pic is, . It's a hell of a lot better then the old one. Which makes him look incredibly weird. You can't honestly tell me the one I replaced him with is not better then that old disgusting Aizen pic. Tinni 00:15, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I think we can all agree that a lot of the profile pics are old and dated. Most of them are from Soul Society arc for crying out loud! They don't even look like that in the manga any more. Tinni 00:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes, very good! Tinni 01:34, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Images Well, I'd love to help you out with getting new profile pics. I see Tinni has presented a variety of new Gin options, and I was thinking about looking for a new Byakuya one. I wouldn't mind the current one, if it wasn't so blatant that it's two images put together. It really annoys me. ;-; Before I go looking for a new image, I wanted to know what you thought about replacing that one? I mean, if you're in love with it, I won't bother, but if not, a new one might be nice. Particularly if it doesn't have such clear errors. Twocents 04:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! That's a great option (and much easier!) I have to head to bed now, but if there are any in particular that you'd like to me to look for, so we can break up the work load a bit, I'd be willing to work on it tomorrow. ^_^ Twocents 04:16, September 21, 2009 (UTC) can I ask you something can I update my manga picture on my page, just let me know on my page Arrancar samaEliskuya2 04:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) References The lack of consistent formatting for references has bothered me for a while (I'm really anal-retentive about spelling, grammar and consistency in style). I didn't know if maybe you and the admins could discuss what the format should be, so it could at least look generally cohesive? Some pages (like Coyote Starrk and Ichigo Kurosaki) are at least consistent by themselves, but the style for those two articles, when compared, is clearly different. Other pages (like Yasutora Sado) contain a mishmash of different formats. I just think if maybe something could be added to this wiki's manual of style about it, then users would know what they are supposed to look like and the articles would look more cohesive and uniform. And I totally promise that I have no issues going through articles and changing references to match whatever style you admins decide. Yay for projects! Twocents I figure you're kind of busy, so I came up with my own idea and thought I'd see if you and Salubri would approve of it, so I can satisfy my need for consistency. ^^; I was thinking something like this: Bleach manga, Chapter 9, page 24 and Bleach anime, Episode 14. The general idea being that "Bleach" would be in italics, as would references that come from proper nouns (i.e. movie titles), and the rest would not be. Commas would help separate the different sections of the reference, and "chapter" and "episode" would be capitalized to further set that portion of the reference off from indicating whether it was manga/anime. Thoughts? Twocents 00:17, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Administrative Hey I know you and whitestrike had conversed about this previously but I figured Id bring it up as im noticing a need for it even more. We need at least 2 more administrators to help out. I think a short list of potential candidates would be good to come up with and until mili-cien can get back on here (whenever that is) we can all decide and give those we choose rollback abilities until they can become full admin and then also we can see about getting one of us to be a bureaucrat as well because this is crazy mili-cien hasn't been on in like i dont know how many months but its a issue, and on that note where has whitestrike been?Salubri 05:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :TL;DR, Yes, RL keeps me busy due to school and other things. I'll hopefully soon have some time to get back on the wiki, but at the moment, it's quite hard and so far your work is amazing there. I took the time to give you both Sysop&Bureaucrat rights while I'm there as you probably saw. Meh, it seems to be all.(Sleepy wins, copy/paste scores.) Ok so now ive put together a short list of possible candidates that we can discuss so far i've looked at Twocents, Yyp, and Tinni. Let me know what you think.Salubri 06:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Well possibly look at changing it to whats most common is my best guess, i believe that is the one without the 'Y'.Salubri 06:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Edits Hey while your on i wanted to ask you, you know how I have did the references and maintenance on alot of pages. Now im going mostly on the shinigami and vizard first and foremost and im almost done. But i wanted to get your take on what you think are the top 3 pages that need the most work. Besides (Ichigo, Renji and Rukia, cause im not sure i even want to touch those.Salubri 14:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I really enjoyed the English dub of Bleach I truly love the English voices of Bleach. Are you there, Arrancar109? Dekoshu talk 15:49, September 28, 2009 (UTC) A lot of things. It's incredible that not one Shinigami was defeated by the top 3 Espada. Dekoshu talk 16:07, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Anyways, I am not happy with the Espada died at all. Only a few Shinigami like Kaien Shiba have actually died. Is this true? Dekoshu talk 16:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Also, if you see the other anime, some of the heroes actually died or defeated by the villains. Dekoshu talk 17:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Shunsui Kyoraku said that it'll go bad either way, so that even if the Captain Shinigami ACTUALLY died, it would only make Aizen's goal easier. Dekoshu talk 17:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) To be perfectly honest, the only Shinigami who I won't say should lose to the Espada is Ichigo Kurosaki, because he already got defeated by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Dekoshu talk 17:43, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi; I see you've reverted a number of edits I made to Zangetsu's page. How come? Did I do something wrong? *is new* ..(oops, so new I forgot to sign this.... sorry!) Infiniteviking 16:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) RE:Multiple Accounts Well im not sure is whoever is doing it disrupting the site or something cause if thats the case then maybe we should.Salubri 23:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I see! Hm, so would such information be more properly placed on Ichigo's page? Or if the Zanpakuto spirit pages are strictly for filler information, should zans with spirit forms that have appeared in the manga have separate pages for those forms and personalities? Some significant Zangetsu characterization has gone on outside the filler arc, and the Zanpakuto with greater amounts of character development -- unlike, say, Katen Kyokotsu, whose description only takes up the paragraph or two it took in the manga -- might clutter up their wielders' pages. Infiniteviking 00:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hanataro Yamada Article I hate to dump this on you, but figured you were the better admin to approach since you have worked on the article recently. Basically there is a bit of a situation brewing over that article. User:Daisekihan is insisting on modifying Hanataro's release command to "Fill" instead of "Fulfill" and he's not happy with the compromise. He's pretty much threatened to keep changing it to what he wants. I told him not to and reasoning as to why we aren't going with just what the dub stays in the talk page as a reply to his comment. But of course that doesn't mean he's going to listen to me. Especially since I have now gone back and removed the bit he added to the bit about Kon being able to use Hanataro's zanpakuto without knowing the name. So can I please ask that you keep an eye on that article and take appropriate action depending on circumstance. Thanks. Tinni 05:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :User:Daisekihan wants an official admin input into the affair, so if it's isn't too much trouble can you drop a few lines in Talk:Hanatarō_Yamada clarifying the official position. Thanks. Tinni 06:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :It's fine. I just thought I would bring this to admin attention before it turned into a cycle of change-revert-change-revert again. Incidentally if you are going to talk to Salibur you might want to mention that User:Daisekihan has reopened the Vizard/Visored issue again and while in that case it'll take a lot more to impose his will because changing Vizard to Visored is not a matter of just changing one article but that can get out of hand as well. Tinni 06:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Return Hey! I'm back sorry for leaving with out telling either of you two that I was going to be gone for a while. I see that many changes have been happening since I was gone, and I'm a little lost at the moment. I'll review the recent changes for the last week or so to try to catch up to what has been happening and if you guys are working on anything at the moment and need help with it just let me know. I'll be on like before now and once again sorry for not telling you guys, I saw that the Featured Article took sometime to get updated, since is something I usually take care, but something kind of came up and well you know. WhiteStrike(talk) 09:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :First of all, I guess congratulations are in order and I'm glad we now have someone to fill the Beaurocrat billet that we been needing. Well I check the three users you asked me and from what I see Yyp would be a good choice to concider. I had seen his work before and he is someone that could help fill our hole. As for the other two Twocents maybe but he might need just a bit more experience and not too sure on Tinni. On another note I have noticed some changes in the volume articles (i.e. The Death and the Strawberry) and I got to say I don't like the way they look now. The info is much too crowded into one page, especially with the scroll box added to it. I haven't done anything to them seeing as how I was gone for a while and you or Salubri might have seen this change and decided is better. As I said not really liking the new format and would like to hear some feadback from you on this. WhiteStrike(talk) 21:40, October 1, 2009 (UTC) October's Featured Article Hey Arrancar109, I'd just like to say that I'm really glad that Starrk is this month's featured article; However, I can't help but dispute that his preview profile in this wiki's main page is inefficient, and I have two pretty good reasons why: : 1.) Starrk's profile in the main page is outdated; I mean, his introductory description should have been at least around the time when he fought against Love and Rose using his most powerful move: The Wolf Pack (NOT when he just released his Resurreccion). Lisa, who was featured last month (which also made me happy), on the other hand, was introduced efficiently as her latest action during September was with Hiyori aiding Hitsugaya in battling Harribel. : 2.) If Starrk was July's Featured Article, his profile would most probably be the current post in the main page (releasing his Ressurreccion), which was up-to-date during that time. I hope that Starrk's profile would be further updated and I'd be grateful if you'd reply back on your comments, suggestions, or if you have any questions regarding my message (should there be a need for clarification). Thanks for your understanding and keep up the good work; You're helping fellow users like me much better now.:)--Ethelion 03:46, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Don't sweat it. Thanks for getting back to me.:)--Ethelion 02:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Best Bout Hey! as you know last the chapter of Bleach had an announcement about a Best Bout contest. I would like for us to have a similar thing on our Wiki. Have a poll similar to the Featured Article of the Month one and let users vote on their favorite fight, run the poll for a whole month and place it in the main page. I wanted to do this since most users don't have a chance to vote in the Weekly Shonen Jump poll and this gives them a chance to express themselves. Let me know what you thing about it. WhiteStrike(talk) 05:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ok I'll set up the poll, add a couple of the what I consider to be the most interesting fights and let you an Salubri add the rest as well as leave it open for any user to add their favorite match to the list. Also had you had a chance to look at the Volume articles just wondering wht your opinion was on those changes made. WhiteStrike(talk) 05:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Benihime I apologize if I violated the spoilers policy, but since there is already a full summary of the film's plot up on its own independent page I reasoned that information from it was open to usage now. Please let me know when I can restore the edit. 12Div4Seat 08:34, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Benihime Alright, thanks again for the help. I'm just getting started around here. 12Div4Seat 08:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I need your help. I was editing Tia's page, and I accidentally got rid of the pic of her. But here, I have one to replace it, but I can't get it to go on. http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/6500000/halibel-bleach-anime-6550863-640-480.jpg Please help! Multiple Accounts If this guy continues then find out if he is using the same email address. It shouldn't be too hard since he is just using nothing but numbers. Email him & ask why he is doing that & if he doesn't respond then he should be blocked. References Arrancar109, I need help because I don't know how to change references or more precisely I would like to ad a reference to Mayuri's page. Minato88 18:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Zaraki kenpachi Hi Arrancar109 the user Jergunawan12, really messed up the Kenpachi page the existing edits are the infobox the image and the top everything else is gone. As well as the Tite Kubo page.--SalmanH 08:37, October 3, 2009 (UTC)